1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers, packaging, closures, holding apparatus, integrated organization, interlocking assembly and storage systems.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Tradesmen and home workshop hobbyists have historically stored their vast collections of bolts, nuts, and other fasteners in glass baby food jars and clear plastic food jars, with screw lid tops (e.g. 1½ quart peanut butter clear plastic jars). Crown Bolt LLC, Aliso Viejo, Calif. markets a “ClearCan” squeezable sleeve that is a clear cylindrical tube with threading top and bottom.
The hardware parts storage market is dominated by the availability of open bins or trays. Some with moveable bin dividers. Product is often shipped in cardboard boxes and displayed in open bins. There are a few packaging examples of electrical nuts shipped in nondurable clear plastic packaging and bolts packaged in clear vinyl jars with screw top lids.
Plastic or metal drawers and toolboxes with removable trays are also used for storage of parts and tooling.
None of these retail product and packaging is designed for interlocking container assembly and the interlocking connection to holding apparatus or equipment.